


Mars One

by burdenedwithgloriousfandoms



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Astronaut AU, F/F, F/M, Ilmarë has a crush on Arien, M/M, Mairon is nice(ish), Mars Mission 2033, Melian is captain, Mentions of past self harm (not deatailed), Not very canon-compliant (but some events are referenced), Obviously Arien is cute :), References to other Fandoms (like Doctor Who), Tilion has a crush on Arien, Tilion is a computer geek, Valar are Ground Control, mentions of angbang, nerds, no wraiths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms/pseuds/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms
Summary: It's the year 2033, and a space ship is headed towards Mars, with a crew of angsty Maiar.Ilmarë is in love with Arien, Arien is in love with Ilmarë, neither of them say so, Melian is fed up with all of this shit, Tilion thinks he has a chance with Arien, Olórin and Aiwendil  have no idea this is going on, and Mairon just wants to message Melkor in peace.





	1. Look at the stars instead of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you like it :)  
> (also, you might know me from tumblr or the Silm discord as burdenedwithgloriousfandoms)

 

Day 167

 

Ilmarë gazed out the window. All she could see was black, punctured here and there with far-off stars or the odd chunk of space rock. She sighed and pushed back off the glass, floating over to her bunk upside-down.

 

Space was getting boring.

 

Deciding there was nothing more to do in her small room, she propelled herself out the doorway and through the circular corridor. Everything was silent except for the ever-present whirr of machinery and the distant buzz of voices.

'Hey, Ilmarë!' Arien poked her head out from her room, her hair floating around her upside-down head like solid strings of sunlight.

'Arien! Wha'dya doing?'

'Not much. You?'

'Same. Like usual. I've got to ask Mairon about something or other that has decided to stuff up, but afterwards do you want to watch something?'

'Sure! What?'

'Your choice, I trust you, unlike Olórin, to choose something other than a documentary on New Zealand.' She winked.

Arien grinned. 'Sure, how does The Martian sound?'

'No way! I would like to not freak out about our destination, thank you very much. Actually, Doctor Who would do nicely.'

'Which Doctor? Thirteen is probably still my favourite.'

'Nah! Ten! All of David Tennant's skinny goodness! How about some Martha?'

'Done.' Arien laughed mischievously and flipped right way up. 'Hurry up and do what you have to do, the TARDIS shall be waiting. Get ready for major feels.'

 

*

 

Ilmarë pulled herself along the long corridor until she emerged into the larger control room.

Screens and complex-looking machines covered the walls and benches, and in the middle of it all lazed a familiar cat-like figure.

'Don't tell me that goddam antenna needs re-welding.' Mairon focused his fiery eyes on her and closed the laptop he'd been on.

'It does. Sorry to be the bringer of bad news, oh lord of repairs.'

He rolled his eyes at her comment and left the laptop floating in mid-air. 'You know what this means, right?'

'You have to go up there and do blah blah blah, risking your neck for my science shit and something or other? I heard you the first five times.'

'And you-' he pointed an accusatory finger in her direction- 'are coming with me.'

'What? No... But I have a date with Arien!'

'A _date_? Good job, I thought you were too chicken to ask her out!'

Ilmarë blushed. 'Not _that_ kind of date. And I am not chicken. We're just watching Doctor Who.'

'Hmm, yeah I bet you'll be watching, not just gazing at her lovely arse- okay, okay! I'll stop!' He raised his hands as Ilmarë grabbed the laptop threateningly. 'Look, I'll ask Tilion or someone to help. Have fun on your d-' he laughed and fled out of the room as she mimed a violent gesture and threw his laptop as well as she could in zero-gravity.

It collided harmlessly with the padded wall as Mairon's bare feet disappeared out the doorway.

 

*

 

Arien flicked through the options on the screen in front of her. 'The Satan Pit? Nah- too much space. Oooh... Daleks in Manhattan! Love that one- hah, wait-'

'I'm back!' Ilmarë announced her return by colliding with Arien and sending them both spinning into the bed frame.

'Oof. I know it's not Martha, but how about Waters of Mars-'

'Oh GOD no! No way in hell-'

'I was joking! Never mind, I know a good episode.'

'Not Blink.'

'No, Daleks in Manhattan. Like with the pig-slaves and stuff.'

'Yeah, sure.' Ilmarë settled herself onto the bed and, after wrapping an arm around Arien's waist to pull her down beside her, hooked herself down so she wouldn't float away.

'Hey, did Mairon promise to fix the thing?'

'Yeah. He was going to get me to come up with him but I said we were gonna watch stuff...'

Ilmarë trailed off and Arien turned to her worriedly. 'You okay?'

'Yeah... I'm fine.'

 

_'I'm fine, don't worry about me, keep going!'_

_'No! Please! You need help, we can get back to the ship-'_

_'It's too late, Ilmarë, just go! Your oxygen is running out, just go!'_

_The anchor rope pulled taunt with a jerk. Ilmarë's outstretched glove reached in empty space._

_'I'm... sorry.'_

 

 

_A white-suited figure floated aimlessly. The cracks in the visor spread, and a tear froze on a quickly cooling cheek._

 

 

'Ilmarë?' Arien's warm hand held her clenched fingers. 'You alright?'

'Yeah... I'm alright.'

 

_No, I'm not, and it scares me._

 

 

 


	2. Here comes the sun, and I say it's alright

Day 168

 

'Sup, Aiwendil! How're the plants?'

'Morning, Olórin. Fine, and Sebastian's feeling better today, finally got over that cold, thank Eru.' Aiwendil nodded his head to a small, fat hedgehog, who was fast asleep on his upturned palm, held in place by a little sling.

'Was he getting lonely in quarantine?'

'Yeah... And he doesn't particularly like floating. Makes him feel sick.'

'Huh. Wish I understood animals like you.'

'You're fine with them! Shadowfax adores you. And I've seen you with eagles too. They listen to you.'

Olórin smiled sadly at the mention of his horse. 'I miss him. I really miss Earth.'

'Yeah... Same. Nothing's the same out here, it's so still, so dead and so so lonely.'

'Hey, we've got each other. And damn, have we been a long way together.'

Aiwendil laughed, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. 'Remember the time we got lost in the gardens of Lórien, when we were just kids? And Irmo himself had to come and rescue us?'

'And the time you were so obsessed over the gardens in the Shire you tripped over a hobbit?'

'Or when you drunk too much beer and ended up down a well?'

'No?'

'That's how drunk you were, I swear. When I finally got you out you turned to me and said 'Manwë, is that you?''

'What?'

'Yeah!'

'But-'

'I don't even look like Manwë?'

'Nope. I've only met Manwë a couple of times, but there is no way he wears bandanas.'

The both glanced around as the lab door clunked open.

'Hey, um, sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen Tilion?'

'Morning, Mairon. Nah, why are you looking for him?'

'I was going to sort out this damn antenna that keeps breaking yesterday afternoon, but shit happened and yeah, I'll have to do it today. If you do see him, tell him too get his ass over to the control room.'

'Sure, man.'

'Thanks, Olórin.'

 

*

 

Tilion gazed at the screen, typing so quickly his fingers were almost a blur. Lines of code scrolled past on the screen, numbers and letters and symbols all working together to create a language the computer could understand.

That was what he loved about coding. It was almost like teaching the computer to create something he wanted it to, and then from there it could do almost anything, from beginning to think on its own, predicting statistics, altering programs to his needs, even communicate.

'Hey.'

'Melian?'

'You working on that program?'

'The Mars moons one? Yeah.'

'Great.' Melian patted his shoulder and made her way over to several larger screens showing the ship and their course. Her dark hair floated around her head as if she were underwater, and her dark eyes scanned the display knowingly.

'You okay?' Tilion glanced up from the computer. Melian looked kind of sad, and she wasn't as focused as usual.

'Yeah... It's Luthien's sixth birthday today.'

'Oh. Did you SpaceTime her?'

Melian grinned a little at the nickname they'd come up with for the video calls they could make back to family on Earth. 'I did. She looked so delighted that I could call to wish her happy birthday and watch her open her presents... And then watch her excitement when Thingol showed her the dog we got her...'

'A puppy?'

'No, a friend of ours- well, not exactly friend, more acquaintance- can't take care of him anymore, so he asked us.'

'What's the dog's name? I used to have a greyhound. She was gorgeous, and a beautiful grey, but she died a few years ago. Old age.'

'He's called Huan.'

'A bit unoriginal?'

'I know, he already had the name. Luthien adores him already. Says she's going to ride him into battle with a kid up the street, Beren, I think his name is. They're good friends.'

Tilion laughed. 'What breed is Huan? Big enough for her to ride?'

'He's an Irish Wolfhound, and a rather big one, but I don't think she should ride him.'

'Aww, cute. You'll have to show me a pic sometime.'

'Yeah...' Melian gazed out into space, a faint red dot growing larger every day. 'Sometime.'

 

*

 

_The golden grass brushed at her legs, sending up fluffy seeds that glazed the afternoon sunlight retreating across the valley. Somewhere above, a bird sang, its voice clear and sharp and free._

_She was home, below the mountains and between the forests, running across a wild paddock._

_This place had so many memories, from when she was only small and her parents would lift her up into the air and place her on the back of the old, gentle mare called Nessa. She'd used to sit up there and laugh, grabbing at sunbeams with her small hands, gazing out over the golden valleys below._

_When she got older, she had wandered further, up the mountain and deep into the forests where the world was dark, but the valleys where always her favourite. There she could be forever in the gentle embrace of the sun, there she could feel its warm beams on her bare shoulders, there she could feel free._

 

'Arien.'

 

_She would stay out there for as long as she could, and watch the sun wave its last goodbye and dip beneath the horizon._

 

'Arien!'

 

_After that she would walk back home, and sit in front of a blazing hearth as the stars took over the sky._

 

'Wake up, sleepy head!'

'Ughhh...' Arien groaned, and sat up. 'What year is it?'

'2033, when do you think? We may have cracked space travel, but we're no where near time travel.'

'Actually-'

'Nope, lies. You read those gossip e-mags. They lie.'

'Meh. Did I fall asleep?'

'Yeah, I watched the rest of part 2 by myself. Then I fell asleep too.'

'Huh.' Arien checked her watch. 'We slept in 'til eight. Luxury.'

'Melian must have something else one her mind to not mother us out of bed.'

'Mmph... Hey, last night, when you were talking about Mairon asking you for help-'

'Never mind.'

'You sure?'

Ilmarë felt the anger rising, tinged with fear. 'It's fine.'

'Okay, then. You got anything on today?'

'SpaceTime with my sister, work on a couple of things for Varda and the rest of Mission Control back at Taniquetil, check in with Olórin and then Mairon on a few things. You?'

'Check supplies, ask Aiwendil about how the potatoes are going, make sure the solar panels are functioning properly.'

'Ack, booooring.' Ilmarë unclipped herself and turned a summersault. 'You're really on potato duty?'

'Yup. And I have to check up on the other plants, just to give Aiwendil some advice.'

'Well, you better get your butt out of bed before he comes in here and chases you with fertiliser.'

'And you better get going too, because Varda doesn't like to wait.'

'I'm going, I'm going!' Ilmarë grinned and pulled Arien up after her. 'Hey, less than a hundred days to go!'

 

*

 

Melian hummed quietly to herself as she adjusted the settings on the program that kept the spaceship on course. She'd done long missions before, of course, but since Luthien's birth she'd only been on a couple of shorter ones. This flight was dragging itself out, seemingly longer and longer, and all she could think about was getting back home to her small family.

She kept at her task, focussing on typing a string of numbers, purposely ignoring Mairon and Tilion as they burst into the room, arguing loudly.

'I'm not going to help you fix Ilmarë's stupid antenna, get her to do it! I have a program to finish coding!'

'Yeah, that one predicting when Mars will tear its moons apart and what the outcome will be? No one will use it for a hundred years!'

'So? Varda asked me to work on it! At least I actually do stuff all day, not just moping about emailing that Melkor guy!'

'Excuse you? I'm the bloody mechanic and engineer here. If I wasn't on board, the ship would fall apart!'

Tilion scoffed. 'Well since you are so good at repairing things, why don't you just go up there by yourself.

Melian can practically feel the dark glare that Mairon fixes Tilion with. 'You know that's not allowed. Something could happen.'

'Unlikely. Something bad could happen even with two people up there.'

'Look, I was onboard the ship last time something did happen. I am not risking it happening again. Do you know what it does to people, knowing they were too late?'

Tilion stayed silent for a moment. 'That was the mission you were on with Ilmarë, wasn't it?'

'I'm not going to talk about it. Are you coming or do I have to beg Olórin?'

'I'm coming.'

'Good.'

'Also, um, do you think I have a chance with Arien?'

Mairon snorted as they headed back out of the room and towards the airlock.

'Seriously?'

 

Melian sighed.

 

*

 

Aiwendil pulled the earpiece from Arien's ear and held it up to his own.

'What do you call this, historical heavy metal?'

Arien put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse you? It's Blind Guardian.'

'What in the Void even is that? A bad fantasy RP for dumbasses?'

'The band, stupid. You should listen to some of their music sometime.'

'Nah, I'm good. I'd like to keep my eardrums intact, thank you very much.' He handed back the earpiece. 'You checking over the plants?'

'Yup. How's the hedgehog?'

'Sebastian's feeling better.' He gestured to a small brown huddle inside a see-through tube in one of the enclosures. 'He's allowed out of quarantine now.'

'Aww, cute. Hey, do you know why Ilmarë doesn't like the idea of going outside the ship?'

'No... Doesn't she? Huh. I've heard a rumour that she almost wasn't allowed to come on this mission because Yavanna was worried about something from the last space trip she was on.'

'Hmm. Thanks.'

'So are all the plants doing fine?'

'Yeah, you're doing great! We should be able to eat the potatoes soon, right?'

'Yes, so that'll top up the supplies nicely. Fantastic.'

Arien grinned and high-fived Aiwendil. 'Thank you, plant bro. I wonder if anything's happening back on Earth?'

 

*

 

Varda sat with her legs up, sipping her tea nonchalantly. Outside the sun was rising higher into the blue sky, sunbeams slanting through the blinds on the large windows.

Taniquetil was a permanent source of motion in the relatively quiet area. There were always technicians running around, IT specialists on computers, scientists comparing data.

'Varda, could you please check this statement, it isn't anything big but the media requests and update on the mission-'

She leaned forward, placing her tea on a desk, and accepted a pen and a clipboard. 'Thanks, Eönwë. Have you asked Manwë to check it yet? He may find it of interest.'

'No, I can go find him though-'

'No need for that.' A deep voice from over Varda's shoulder said. 'I'm right here. Is this for the Valinorian Weekly?'

Eönwë handed the clipboard and pen to Manwë in relief. 'Yes, that's the one. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go check with Ulmo on the updated fuel estimations.' He rushed off, almost tripping over a tangle of wires another Maia was fiddling with. 'Hey, watch it-'

 

'How is everything, dear?' Varda leant back and pulled her husband down for a kiss.

'Going fine. You're doing a great job.'

'Oh please. I only look over the numbers, calm the overworked employees and drink tea.'

'Ooh, chai?' Manwë said, stealing a sip before Varda snatched it back.

'Yes. Get some yourself, you moron. And give Eönwë some leave. He's gonna implode if he keeps this up.'

'Good idea. And check with Melian on the slight alterations to Eärendil's flight path. The ship is on course, just there's an asteroid or two several weeks away I'd like it to avoid.'

'Sounds good. I'll leave you to your tea. Oh, don't forget Ulmo's coming over for dinner tonight. Does lamb sound good?'

'Yum, so you'll cook?'

'Of course. You've got that call with Ilmarë.' Manwë leant down for another kiss, then headed off across the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, please comment and leave kudos, it means a lot to me. If you have any ideas or anything please tell me! It will help!  
> Next chapter should be up soon(ish).


	3. Spinning through the lonely universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens, people float in and out of rooms, Olorin acts gay because I love him and no one really knows his sexuality... and we get our first scene with the whole crew in one room! Yay for me!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I last posted... sorry! Here's the next chapter.

Day 169

 

Arien yawned and attached herself to the treadmill, pulling the straps tight until she was standing upright. The muscles in her legs protested against the sudden change and Arien groaned. She didn't particularly like the daily exercises they all had to do, but then again, she really didn't want to look like a blobfish by the time they got to Mars.

'Mairon, I know you're pissed off at Manwë, but he's just trying to do his job. Come on, he- oh, hey Arien!'

Ilmarë's face lit up and Mairon laughed. 'I'll see you later. Hello, Arien.'

'Hey, Mai. How's life?'

'Good, except for the equipment I have to go fix.'

Ilmarë pulled herself over to the second treadmill and waved a goodbye to Mairon's retreating form. 'Don't electrocute yourself!'

'How was yesterday? How's your sister?'

'Eh, Uinen's fine. She doesn't get to talk often, so she shared a lot of news. Apparently there's been a bit of trouble with a minority group called the Nol-something, but she wasn't around for that.'

'What's she do again?'

'She's in the Navy at the moment. Uinen has always loved the water. She learnt to sail when she was quite young.'

'Did you?'

'Nah. I spent a lot of my time sitting on the roof of our apartment building gazing at the stars. Also, there's quite an age gap between us... She's my half-sister, my dad re-married, but it's never really felt like she was anything other than my little sister.'

'I've never lived in the city, apart from when I was going to college.'

'It's- just very different. We lived in the mountains when I was younger, but when Mum died...'

'How old were you?'

'Six. She was in the army, and never came back. We didn't know for a couple of months.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, it was a long time ago.' Ilmarë dismissed the apology hurriedly, and Arien noticed she's gazing out at the stars sadly. 'It's also when I decided I wanted to go to space, so I guess some good came out of it.'

'Hey, did you hear it was Luthien's birthday yesterday? Melian was sad to miss it.'

'Oh, that would have been why she was a bit unfocussed. I wondered if something was up.'

'Tilion told me. Have you noticed him acting a bit weird lately?'

'No...'

'I don't know, maybe it's nothing. He just seems a bit too kind, like usually he's more sarcastic and computer geeky, at least around me.'

'Huh. I'll keep an eye out. How are the supplies? I don't want to run out of food before we can get to the base on Mars.'

'Good. And we're going to have some fresh potatoes soon, Aiwendil's great at growing things, even in zero gravity.' Arien laughed. 'You'd expect so, when Yavanna herself requested he come.'

'I'm glad she did. He's lovely.'

'So's Olórin, and usually Tilion.'

'And Melian and Mairon.'

'I've... never particularly liked Mairon, I guess, but then again I don't really know him, not like you do. You two have been on a mission before?'

'Two.' Ilmarë said, and Arien noticed the sad expression returning. 'He's always... always helped me through everything, and I've helped him. We've been through a lot.'

Arien reached over and grasped Ilmarë's hand gently, pale freckled skin meeting dark. 'I'm here for you too.'

 

*

 

Olórin took another sip of his coffee-in-a-vacuum-pack and flipped upside-down, legs crossed and pale hair floating around his head. He gazed over Tilion's shoulder at the program on the computer screen.

'So how's life?'

Tilion yelped like he'd sat on a Balrog and spun around, meeting Olórin's amused expression.

'Cue spiderman kiss.' He winked at Tilion, who huffed and turned back to the screen.

'Stop scaring me hanging around here like some sort of dementedly pale bat.'

'Excuse you? Mairon's the vamp here. Have you _seen_ the pictures from his goth phase?'

'Thankfully not.'

'I should find them and email them to you.'

'For one, you only have my EagleMail address, which I never check, and two, how about _no_.'

'Okay, fine.' Olórin raised his hands in mock defeat and turned right-way-up, legs still crossed.

'Do you have any purpose being here other than to annoy me?'

'Well, now you mention it, I was going to recommend a couple of books to you. And some articles. You might like them.'

'Oh.' Tilion smiled thankfully, and turned back to Olórin.

 

*

 

'You have no idea how dorky you look.' Melian laughed at Mairon as he settled the glasses he wore for fixing small things lower on his nose, and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt.

'Why thank you, oh queen of dorks.' Mairon bowed and spread his hands wide sarcastically before going back to welding a resistor on to a small circuit board. 'I am deeply honoured.'

'You should be.'

'Yup.'

'Have you blown up anything lately?'

'Unfortunately not, apart from Tilion's hopes and dreams as well as a few lightbulbs.'

'Uh oh. What happened?'

'Well, I put slightly too much electricity through the lightbulbs-'

'With Tilion, you doofus!'

' _Rude!_ Anyway, he asked me if I though he had a chance with Arien and I told him no way.'

'Why?'

'It's obvious, isn't it? It has been obvious since before we got blasted into space!'

'What?'

'Eru dammit. You are _so_ oblivious. You always notice everything else, but not when someone has a bloody massive crush on someone else, right under your nose!'

'Wait, what?'

'Ilmarë! Is! In! Love! With! Arien!'

'Ilm-'

'Arien! Loves! Her! Back! But! Is! Afraid! To! Say! It! Incase! Ilmarë! Doesn't! Feel! Like! She! Does!'

'A-'

'Ilmarë! Doesn't! Want! To! Hurt! Arien! Because! She! Believes! What! Happened! Last! Time! Was! Her! Fault!'

'Mairon-'

'They! Would! Be! So! Fucking! Cute! If! They! Just! Took! Some! Risks!'

'Mairon!' Melian finally interrupts Mairon's increasingly frustrated commentary. 'Calm the heck down!'

'Do you get it now?'

'I noticed something was up but I thought it was just... I don't know.'

'Mhmm. Now, are you going to help me?'

'Help you?'

'Get them together!'

'I... guess so?'

'Good. Now, can you hold this screwdriver?'

'No, I've got work to do. Hold it yourself.'

'Goodbye to you too.' Mairon huffed as Melian headed off down towards the labs.

 

'Hey, why so happy?'

'Ilmarë? Hi!'

'What happened to get you annoyed with Melian? She's not been very happy lately, what with missing Luthien's birthday.'

'Luthien's her-' Mairon raised an eyebrow.

'Daughter. She's only shown you, like, five hundred pictures.'

'Doesn't mean I was looking at them.'

'Sometimes I can't believe you.'

'Sometimes I can't believe _you_.'

'Huh. So...'

'So?'

'Why were you grumpy?' Ilmarë hooked her feet around the hand holds and hung in front of Mairon's face. 'Hmmm?'

'Jerk.' He pushed Ilmarë's pale hair out of his eyes. 'It's nothing.'

'Okay then.'

'How was Arien?'

'Lovely.'

'Cute?'

'Shut up.'

'Nope.'

'Mai....' She groaned. 'Stop it.'

'Fine.'

'Thank Eru. What are you doing anyway?'

'Trying to repair this circuit board. Or I _was_ , before I got distracted.'

'Oh, okay.'

'Can you hold my screwdriver?'

'No.' Ilmarë stuck her tongue out and grinned.

'Ugghhhh. Come _on_!'

'Fine then. But not for long, I've got to go ask Melian about that report.'

'Thanks, Ilmarë.'

 

*

 

Mairon slipped into the control room, bright hair trailing behind his head like the tail of a comet.

'Olórin! How's life?'

'Fine.'

'What are you doing?'

'Mmm?'

'What are you doing?'

Tilion looked up from the iPad he and Olórin were bent over. 'Looking.'

'At what?'

'An article.'

'Oh, cool, what?'

'It's a from a few days ago, and about some dude called Morgoth or something. Manwë's brother, I think.'

Mairon froze, eyes widening, and snatched the iPad from Tilion's grasp.

'Hey!'

'Shut up.'

'I was reading that!'

' _Shut up_.' Mairon growled. He scanned the article, looking more and more frantic with every line. At long last, he let go of the iPad and groaned.

'Dammit, that stupid-ass _idiot_.'

'What?'

'Keep out of trouble for more than half a year without me? Seriously? Oh, when I get back, he is going to be in so much-'

'What the heck are you talking about?'

'Go away.'

'Do you know Morgoth?'

'Of fucking course. I worked for him-'

'You worked for him?'

'That's what I said, wasn't it?'

'Yeah, but _you worked for him?'_

'I did, and now the complete idiot has gone and is bloody on the run. How does he even do this?'

'Huh?'

'Last time I was in space, he went and landed his ass in jail.'

'Oh...?'

'Look, never you mind.'

'Sure, whatever. What job did you do at his company? What was it they make?'

'Stuff.'

'Wasn't it some sort of satellite company?'

'Ohhh, that's the one.'

Tilion and Olórin turned back to Mairon, who was bent over the screen again, muttering something about idiotic something or other.

 

'Mai? Is something wrong?' Ilmarë's voice made them all jump, none of them having seen her enter the room.

'It's nothing.'

'Are you kidding? I've known you for years and yes, there is definitely something up.'

'Melkor's on the run.'

Ilmarë's jaw dropped. 'On the run?'

'He stole something big this guy called Fëanor was working on. Fëanor went batshit. Aulë got an investigation going. Melkor got the hell out of Valinor.'

'Yikes. He contacted you yet?'

'I wouldn't expect he would, too risky.'

'Wait, you knew all this? About Mai working for him?' Olórin butted in.

'You didn't?'

'Nope.'

 

'What's happening?' Melian appeared in the doorway, closely followed by Arien and Aiwendil. 'Gosh, why is everyone else in here? Is this some sort of secret meeting I don't know about?'

'No, it's just Mairon's b-'

Mairon leaned over and punched Ilmarë not-so-lightly in the shoulder. 'Shut it.'

'Mai, we are living in a space ship. There are no secrets here.'

'Says you.'

' _Fine_. Melkor, AKA Morgoth Bauglir, AKA Mairon's ex-boss and close -cough- _friend_ , is on the run.'

'Yikes.'

'Good for him.' Aiwendil said vaguely and looked back down at a sheet of paper in his hand.

Mairon scowled. 'Look, if you don't mind, I've got stuff to do.' He pushed past the group in the doorway and headed off down towards his room, iPad clutched under one arm.

'That was weird.' Tilion said as he went to grab his laptop.

'You don't say.'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the rather large explosion of Angbang.... but never fear! More cute space girlfriends (not yet though...) moments soon. This fic will not focus on Mairon and Melkor, but there will be stuff happening in the background.  
> I'm also really sorry about how long it's been since I last posted... I actually finished this chapter several weeks ago, but there's been so much going on and I've not been going very well with everything, so I didn't get to upload it. The next chapter is probably partway finished, so hopefully not too long until that's up.
> 
> I always appreciate comments, and please give me suggestions for scenes you'd like to see, or space facts or quotes or bad puns or good puns, or whatever! My tumblr is the same as my username here (my ao3 username used to be different but it got confusing so they're the same now), and I love asks.   
> (also there may be an Ilmare ask blog (maybe mine ;D) who's asked the Arien ask blog (not mine lol) out on a date...)


	4. Sometimes the darkest nights show the brightest stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather Mairon-focused chapter, with cute Ilmarien and a couple of SpaceTime chats (Melian is such a mum to the group). There are also some very bad references to *cough* certain silm fandom things.  
> Aaaand we meet a certain Maia!!  
> You should probably be worried about a couple of characters ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for mention of past self harm (not detailed)

Day 172

 

Ilmarë sighed as Mairon discarded yet another sheet of paper, the white pages fluttering around his head like a halo. 'Just leave it for now, come on.'

Mairon didn't answer, and went back to his laptop.

'Mairon, please. Look, at least eat and get some exercise. You've been at this for the last couple of days.'

'Can't.'

'He'll be fine, you can stop looking for _at least_ ten minutes.'

'I'm sorry, no. You could bring me coffee though.'

'Coffee _is not real food_.'

'It is.'

'Is not.'

'Just please, please go away. I'm busy.'

'I'll bring coffee, I guess.'

Mairon smiled briefly without looking up, rubbed absently at his sleeves, and kept searching.

 

 

Ilmarë slipped out the doorway and ran straight into Arien. 'Oof. Sorry!'

'It's fine. How's Mairon?'

'He won't take a break, too set on finding where Melkor is hiding. He really does care about him... and Mairon worries about what Melkor'll do when he's not around.'

'They're really close, then?'

'You could say that, yeah.'

'So how'd they meet?'

'It's a long story.'

 

*

 

_Ilmarë grinned, sitting upside down next to Mairon in the control room of the Ilúvatar II. 'So... how'd you meet?'_

_'Well...' A much younger Mairon gazed out the starry window, lost in memories, his shorter, bright orange hair fluffed out around his face. 'I was still at college, and someone- someone saved me.'_

 

-

_Melkor wandered in to the lab, coffee in one hand, phone in the other. He put the coffee down on a bench and picked up a laptop instead._

_'Mornin', partner.'_

_'I have been in the same lab as you for two weeks. Will you stop?'_

_'Nope.'_

_Mairon sighed and went back to fiddling with a mess of wires._

_'You okay? You look sad.'_

_'I'm fine.' He snapped, and went to tie back his bright hair._

_'That's g- wait, what did you do?'_

_'What?' Mairon said, pulling his hands back to his chest, hairband falling to the floor. 'Nothing.'_

_'No, seriously...' Melkor crossed the floor of the lab, and grabbed Mairon's hands, avoiding the bandages covering his forearms. 'Are you okay?'_

_Mairon wrestled his hands out of Melkor's grasp, and turned away, so he couldn't see his face._

_He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and let his shoulders sink._

_'No. No, I'm not.'_

_-_

 

*

 

Arien had stopped moving down the corridor and was gazing back towards Mairon's door, mouth half open and sadness in her bright eyes. 'So- so that's why... why- he always wears long sleeves. I had no idea.'

'Yeah. He's improved so much, though, when I met him he was still getting over everything. He'd lost his family, they disowned him- but Melkor ended up caring for him. And eventually, with much encouragement from me, they finally got together.'

'Wait... together? Like _together_ together?'

'Oops. Yeah. _Together_ together.'

'Oh my gosh, so many things make sense now!'

'I probably shouldn't have said. Don't tell him.'

Arien mimed zipping and locking her mouth, and threw an imaginary key to the floor. 'Mmmmfmmggh.'

'What?'

She sighed, and pretended to grab the key. 'My lips are sealed.'

'Thanks. Do you want some lunch?'

'Sure.'

 

*

 

'No way.'

'Yes way.'

' _No_. Not again!'

'HA!'

Aiwendil threw down the controller, leaning back so far he ends up upside-down. 'Fucking hell. How are you two so good at this?'

Olórin snorted. 'Don't look at me. I didn't win as much as Til did.'

'You're still better than me.'

Tilion smirked. 'You two are no match for my superior Mario Kart skills.'

'Why do I even bother playing against you? I should just give up. Go back to gardening.'

'It's because you love us.' Olórin said, and dangled his braid in Aiwendil's face, much to his indignant splutters.

'Not when you do that, I don't.'

'Awww, come on. You do.'

'Nope.'

Olórin tackled him into a bear hug. 'You sure?'

'Ughhh, you're squishing me, you giant, ugly puppy.'

Tilion rolled his eyes. 'If you two stop making out I might give you another chance at winning.'

Olórin laughed, and Aiwendil went bright red. 'We're not-'

'Let's play. It is _on_. So it begins, the great battle of our time.'

 

*

 

'How's your week been?'

Melian groaned and Varda made a sympathetic noise. 'Not that good?'

'It was okay. Just...' She looked down, away from the screen, and Varda can see the worry on her face. 'Mairon- he's worried about Melkor.'

'Understandably. I'm sorry you've had to deal with that. Is he working way too much?'

'Yeah. His way of dealing with it. He's... I think he's trying to find Melkor.'

'I'd bet he is. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.'

'Thanks, Varda.' Melian rubbed her eyes. 'I've just been stressing out a bit. How's home going?'

Varda smiled gently. 'It's still here. Manwë insists on overseeing _everything,_ and I swear one of these days Eönwë will drop dead from overworking.'

'Oh dear. Sounds like you're not doing too well either.'

'At least I've got Yavanna. We've been going trekking a lot lately, at least when we have spare time. She's planning a trip later in the year to the north of Doriath.'

'Ooh, nice. I do love that area, it's where Thingol and I first met. He was on a camping trip and got lost. Anyway. Are you going?'

'Yeah, I think so.'

 

They talk for ages, about Manwë, about the Mars mission, about Mairon and Melkor, about Ilmarë and Arien. They discuss new findings on asteroid movements, and the talk on the possible re-classification of Pluto.

 

'Hey, is Luthien starting school soon?'

'Yeah. She's excited.' Melian smiled fondly. 'Thingol took her out to buy stationary and she was so happy. She's going to the same school as her friend Beren, who lives up the street. I think the only thing she's not looking forward to is having to leave Huan at home. They've become really close.'

'Awww. I used to have a dog when I was younger. He was lovely. Now the only pets we have are Manwë's many geese and various other birds.'

'Pffft. Manwë does love his geese.'

'Geese and flying, his two great loves.'

'Sometimes I wonder if Thingol loves his mint coloured dressing-gown and his coffee more than he loves me.'

'He adores you.'

'I'm barely ever around.'

'Don't worry too much, darling. You'll be back soon enough. And I'm sure he's doing a great a job with Luthien.'

'It seems so far away.'

'The trip will be over before you know. And then it will feel like a dream.'

'I know.' Melian sighed. 'Sometimes I wish I'd gone down a different path. Become a doctor instead.'

'You'd gaze at the stars and wish you were among them.'

'You're right. I would.'

'And you might not have met me. I'm so glad we're friends.'

'Me too.'

 

*

 

Ilmarë laid her head on Arien's shoulder, rubbing her eyes. 'I am so tired.'

'Haven't you been sleeping well?' Arien ruffled her hair affectionally.

'Worrying about Mairon. And I don't usually sleep very soundly, but it's worse now because of that.'

'Ugh. That sucks. Hopefully he'll take a break and you can stop worrying.'

Ilmarë blew out a bubble of water and watched it float past her nose. 'Mm... He's Mairon, he won't stop until he finds Melkor.'

'I feel like I know that name from somewhere else. I just can't place where.'

'Who, Melkor?'

'Yeah. Maybe one of my brothers met him somewhere... I don't know.'

'You have so many it would hardly be surprising.'

'Hmm... Yeah. Anyway. How's all your fancy science-y stuff going? Discovered the meaning of the universe yet? Decoded those signals?'

 

*

 

Melian sat silently in the doorway to Mairon's room, watching him frantically type commands into his laptop.

'Hey.'

Mairon jumped in surprise, briefly glanced at her, then went back to the screen.

'Mairon.' She said, softly. 'I know you're trying to find him.'

No answer.

'Varda knows... If she hears anything, she'll tell me. And I'll tell you.'

Mairon gave her a thankful almost-smile, and took a sip of vacuum-pack coffee.

'Look, please... Take a break. Go talk to Olórin, or Tilion-'

'I can't, I've got to keep looking-'

'Just for a little while, come on.'

'No- wait, hang on..' The laptop beeped and Mairon smiled in relief. 'Okay, this program needs an hour or so to compile. I've done everything else I can at this point in time, so... I guess I can take a break.'

Melian practically punched the air, grinning. 'Yes! Ha! I told Ilmarë I'd be able to get you away-'

'It wasn't you, it was the code-'

'-so now she owes me a full bathroom clean! Yes!!'

'Oh dear. Now, do you have any idea where the pale-haired hiking enthusiast and his weird, animal obsessed best-friend-totally-not-a-crush are?'

 

 

*

 

'Curumoooooooooooooooo!'

'Hi! Olórin! Aiwendil! Oh and you convinced Mai to say hi too! Hello!' Curumo adjusted his bandana and sat down on a park bench, iPad in one hand, coffee balanced carefully on his knee.

'How are things back home?' Olórin asked just as Mairon said 'How's working for Aulë?'

Aiwendil laughed and tilted his screen so Curumo could see them better. 'Seriously, how are you?'

Olórin made a face in the background. 'How's our favourite Professor S?'

'Oh my gosh. I'm not a professor yet.'

'You are, in our hearts.' Mairon said, imitating Olórin's voice and gesturing to his chest. 'You'll always be Professor S to us.'

Olórin lunged at Mairon, and Mairon laughed and hid under Aiwendil's feet. Aiwendil kicked him.

'Guys. Stop messing around, we don't get to talk to Curumo that often.'

'Aww, poor Curumo, he must miss us so much.'

'I do actually. It's too quiet without you guys.'

Aiwendil smiled gently. 'We miss you too. At least I do, I have to keep these two in check by myself.'

'Oh, lucky you.' Curumo said as behind Aiwendil, Mairon grabbed at Olórin's hair.

'Ouch! You little fucker!'

'Ha! Catch me if you can!'

'I wouldn't volunteer to keep those two in check while in a small, pressurised metal cylinder hurtling towards Mars even if my life depended on it.' Curumo took a sip of his coffee.

'Ahh! Not the hair-'

'Oh my Eru.' Aiwendil groaned and put his head in his hands.

 

*

 

Melian floated into the kitchen, murmuring to Tilion about the suggested alterations to their course.

'So it'll add in a few extra days, but- oh, Til, look!'

'Oh.'

Ilmarë and Arien were tucked into the corner of the small room, and fast asleep. Tilion narrowed his eyes, but Melian smiled and backed quietly out, pulling Tilion by the sleeve.

'Shhh. I'm glad Ilmarë is finally getting some sleep. She's been worrying too much about Mairon. Come on, let's discuss somewhere else.'

 

 

 

Ilmarë slept, and dreamed. Held tightly in Arien's warm embrace, she was safe for once.

And this time, her dreams were happy. Her mother, warm and soft and gentle, holding her hand as they walked down the street. Lying on the cool apartment roof, Uinen tucked under her arm as they made up constellations.  Mairon, the bandages freshly off his arms, laughing as she attempted to beat Melkor in arm wrestling. Nienna, face buried in the crook of her neck, telling her everything was going to be alright.

But it never was alright. Nothing ever ended up alright.

A crack spread further across a damaged visor, and tendrils of frost froze a last smile on a tearful face.

 

 

Arien held Ilmarë tightly as they slept on, and dreamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments about stuff you want to see, or whatever <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter I'm putting up today, but usually I'll probably only post every week or so.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!!  
> Oh, also, the rest of the chapters will be longer (sorry this was so short).
> 
> Erin <3


End file.
